


Hello, Hello? Hey You're Doing Great! Most People Don't Last This Long!

by EtheralMoon, sadbotnik



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst without a happy ending, Choose Your Own Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jason Todd is a good brother, Near Death Experiences, Self Confidence Issues, Tim Drake Being an Idiot, bad times, child murder. murderous animatronics. an attempted murder. regular fnaf stuff. be warned., no beta we die like robins, tims an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheralMoon/pseuds/EtheralMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbotnik/pseuds/sadbotnik
Summary: Jason Todd is looking into the missing children from the Freddies Pizzeria location but he can't find any leads. Frustrated he rants to Tim about the lack of leads only for Tim to respond with a cryptic "I got it covered"? What does this mean? What stupid thing is Tim doing this time?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Freddy Fazbear & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Tam Fox
Comments: 34
Kudos: 90





	1. Night One- A Disastrous Start To A Disastrous Week

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning: regular fnaf shit. child murder and more murder. just be warned.
> 
> Honestly Fuck if i either of us know what we wrote??? but uhhh fnaf batman crossover time. have fun. comments and kudos are appreciated (as are bookmarks but I dont wanna pressure you)

Tim looked up as he walked into the front entrance of the building, “Freddy Fazbears Pizza”. He was low-key questioning why he was willing to take this case for Jason, as the restaurant was already under heavy fire from all the disappearances that were occurring there. The place itself already looked sketchy as fuck, but claimed to be a “magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life”. Sounds like bullshit and probably is, if the five missing children, from the same case, were anything to go by. They had been looking for someone to take up the position of the night guard after their last one quit, claiming that, “it wasn’t safe for batman, let alone the average minimum wage worker.” Sounds about right, considering it’s Gotham after all, but still, it needed to be looked into.

After entering he was greeted by a greasy middle-aged man who was not looking his best, and that was being quite generous.

“Oh hey, you're the new night guard right? Ted was it?”

Tim paused- this frightening caricature of a man whose appearance could rival the Joker… was his boss? How did he get to this position in life- he looks like he still lives in his parents’ basement.

“Yeah, that's me alright. Who are you? Are you the supervisor?”

“I’m Dave Miller, the day shift guard and your supervisor.” He introduced himself with a smile, before questioning Tim. “What do you know about the job so far?”

“Um, I’m supposed to work from 12 to 6, and to keep a lookout for any intruders?” Tim replied

“Well I guess you should look out for intruders- but the real threat, oops, I meant thing you’re here for is the animatronics themselves. They tend to get a little… active at night. What with the free-roaming mode and all.”

“Free-roaming?” Tim asked, curious about this part, considering he hadn’t heard much about the animatronics themselves.

“Yeah, but you’ll get a better explanation from the phone guy. While I used to be a nightguard before getting promoted, I still can’t explain it too well. But uh, I think that I’ll probably leave you for the night to get to it. If you need to ask any questions, don't ask me.” Dave explained before leaving, not even waiting for a response from Tim.

_ “Free Roaming???” _ Tim thought, still questioning it. It probably wouldn’t matter that much, considering there was likely someone hiding out here, probably controlling or messing with the animatronics to distract the nightguard. But Tim’s not that easily fooled. He was trained by the Batman (™) himself.

Confident in his abilities Tim headed towards the security office, looking around at the strange cheaply done decorations that were meant to appeal to children, but probably would scare them away instead. After reaching the office he waited for it to turn to midnight and right as it did the office phone rang with a message he could only assume was from the so-called ‘phone guy’.

_ "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? _

_ Uh, let's see, _ _ first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, " _ _ Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. _ _ Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _

What? The? Fuck? It almost sounds like they actually planned for people to die on the night shift or something?

_“_ _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No._ _If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._ _So,_ _”_

Looking at the equipment in front of him, Tim started to experiment with them to see what they do. First, he checked the doors and lights, and well- why does having the doors closed take power? Why is it individual buttons on both sides for doors? What? Ignoring that he moved on to the cameras before hearing the phone guy’s ramblings being interrupted by a familiar ringtone, Coming Back To Life, by Pink Floyd.

“...I knew the moment had arrived 

For killing the past and coming back to life” 

He picked up the call.

“Hey Jason, I’m kinda busy right now, so if we could like, talk later or something that would be awesome.”

“What the fuck Tim? You're supposed to be patrolling with me tonight. Do you not remember any of that? Or are you finally starting to feel the effects of running off caffeine for the past several days?” Jason said, mocking him.

“No, I’m kind of busy with a case right-” Tim started saying before cutting himself as he heard phone guy say something especially suspicious in the background.

_ “Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87 _ _. _ _ Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?” _

“Bite of 87’- what the fuck?” Tim screeched as his brain futilely tried to process the bite that apparently bit off someone’s frontal lobe. How the fuck was that even supposed to work? “Frontal lobe? What?”

“Look, Tim. If you’re doing some of the good stuff, I won’t blame you, I’ve tried it once or twice too, but at least tell me before you go off the deep end? And before we are supposed to go on patrol? Like, I get that work is stressful and everything, but I didn’t realize it was that bad, you know?”

Before Tim could even think of a response he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. He could swear the rabbit was staring forward at the seats before. But now it was staring at the camera, almost like it knew Tim was there? Maybe he was high, cause this could not be real.

“Wh- th-the rabbit just moved. It’s staring at me as if it knows I’m here.” He said curiously, before continuing to stare at the screen.

“Gosh, I was joking when I said that you were doing drugs or some shit like that, but maybe I wasn’t wrong? Am I right? What? What the fuck???”

“Look it’s the- the case you mentioned earlier… did the chicken just move too?” Tim could not believe his eyes, this could not be real. They were looking at him. 

“Wait, what? Are you at the weird knockoff Chuck E Cheese related to all of those missing children? Did you steal my fucking case?”

“Um, yeah? You said you were going to drop it, considering you couldn’t get any leads or evidence, and I offered to help. I was looking for leads on the case, and I realized they had an open job for the night shift. My thinking was that I would pick up the job and just investigate the place during the night since no one else was here. But now I can’t do that because if what phone guy said was right, then the animatronics will kill me on sight. So. Yeah?”

“Should I come over there, Tim? It sounds like you could use the backup.”

“You would probably get killed by the animatronics, plus, according to the shit load of paperwork I had to sign before I actually got the job, if I have to leave the job early, or have people over while I’m on the shift, I’ll get fired. I’d rather not deal with being sued under one of my shitty throwaway aliases.”

“Wow, going all the way in I see, with one of-”

He was interrupted by Tim’s sudden scream as he switched cameras to see the rabbit in the hallway, still staring at the camera. “The rabbit he- it fucking moved! It’s in the hallway now, and it's still looking at the camera.” 

Before Jason could respond he checked the main stage camera to see that the chicken had disappeared too. He switched between the cameras but was ultimately unable to find it. “And the chicken is gone too- I knew they were free-roaming but this is going too far. And why is the rabbit still looking at the camera?”

“Well, they are probably programmed to look into cameras or some shit like that, considering it’s a kid’s restaurant where they probably want photos all the time, so like, chill out Tim. Geez.”

“It’s still creepy anyways,” Tim says before hearing ominous heavy footsteps to his left, and unsure of what to do he reaches over and slams the door shut button. After doing this he hears a suspicious banging sound as if something… metallic ran into the door. Already having a bad feeling about this, he turned on the hallway light to see a pirate fox standing outside the glass as if waiting for the door to open.

“Jason I would love to talk but I’m going to have to go-” He said before ignoring Jason’s protests and quickly hanging up to check the cameras. Noticing a percent sign in the corner of the screen he noticed he was at a total of 45% for the last four hours. 

“Fuck.” He quietly whispered to himself realizing that even if he does succeed it’ll be by a small margin. He wanted to question why the restaurant wasn’t connected to the city’s power grid, but he did not have the time or energy to figure it out, considering he was keeping away a murderous bunny and chicken at bay.

For the next two hours, he worked to keep the robots at bay, watching them on the cameras and occasionally closing the doors, praying that he would have enough power to make it to the end of the night. Unfortunately, minutes away from the end of his shift he glanced down just in time to see the power hit 0%. As soon as the power ran out, all the lights in the building shut off, the tablet he was watching the cameras on shut down, and the doors slammed open. He couldn’t run or hide because he had no light and no understanding of the layout of the building. He was trapped, a sitting duck just waiting to be stuffed in a shitty animatronic suit and left to die. 

As he sat there considering his fate he considered how he had survived so much and was dying here. He had defeated the Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Penguin, and had survived the Ra’s. He had saved so many lives, resurrected Batman, and figured out Batman, Robin, and Nightwing’s identities as a child. He was the great Red Robin, a hero of Gotham, a former Robin, and he would die in a shitty children's restaurant. The great hero Red Robin, who went toe to toe with Ra’s repeatedly and lived to tell the tale, was going to die to shitty knock off Chuck E’ Cheese animatronics. As he struggled to accept his final moments, listening to the heavy slow footsteps of his killer get closer the lights suddenly turned back on and he checked the tablet, which said the time was 6 am. He had accepted his death, yet he had survived. In an almost zombie-like state, Tim greeted the morning guard, drove home, and passed out in his bed, completely forgetting how he hung up on Jason earlier in the night in favor of getting some rest.

  
  



	2. Jason's Shitty Therapy Services (TM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim faces difficult encounters with Jason and Tam, before venturing back for a second night. Will he survive the animatronics? And most importantly- will he survive Jason's questioning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh fun fact i, sadbotnik, a nblw, love tam. with my entire heart. as everyone should.
> 
> but uhhh new chapter. tims a fucking mess. im sorry if you relate in any way to Tim in this chapter.
> 
> is Jason the best therapist? definitely not. is he trying his best? definitely yes.
> 
> i dunno what else to say? have fun.

Tim woke up to his alarms going off. Someone was in his apartment. His guard was immediately up, grabbing the knife from under his pillow, as the events from this morning came back to him. Seeing those six-foot-tall, metal atrocities move throughout the building and attacking him- was terrifying. And while that was terrifying, as he looked at his alarm clock he realized that it was not nearly as terrifying as Tam if he didn’t get to Wayne Enterprises soon. While Tam could be generous about him being late or even the occasional sleeping on the job, two hours was already pushing it. He needed to hurry up, or else face the war crimes that she would commit.

As he exited to his bedroom, prepared to face the rest of the day and whoever had snuck into his apartment, honest to god if it was Ra’s again he would permanently kill him, he ran into something much scarier. His brother- no, fellow bat, Jason… holding a knife. Jason looked very mad and while he could have that for purely culinary reasons, Tim doubted it. It wouldn’t be the first time he was stabbed by Jason anyways.

“Well Replacement, what the actual fuck were you doing last night??? Like, you literally hung up the phone on me while screaming fucking bloody murder! You don’t do that to me, you bastard.” 

“I’m doing good Jason, how are you? Good? Good. I need to get to work like, an hour ago, so that Tam doesn’t castrate me. Goodbye.” Tim said looking at his wrist sarcastically as he was wearing a watch there. Having said this Tim made his way to leave, before Jason ran over and blocked the door.

“Jason really if I don’t get to work soon I will die. Animatronics can try to kill me, but only Tam can successfully do it. Tam can kill anyone. Even Joker, probably.”

“Yeah, that's what I’m talking about! What the hell happened this morning?”

“No Jason really- I need to leave. If you’re at the office for lunch I’ll explain it but I need to leave right now. Move.” 

“No, you and I are going to sit down and eat the amazing food I made, and you are going to explain everything that happened last night.”

Tim glared at Jason before yelling, “Fuck this.” and running to the window and jumping to the balcony on the floor below. He made his way to the ground floor before getting on his motorcycle and taking off, leaving Jason alone and pissed in his apartment.

“That little bitch.” Jason muttered, grabbing a piece of bacon and eating it.

___

Once Tim arrived at work, he was immediately greeted by a mad Tam.

Glaring at him, Tam faked being shocked before speaking. “Oh! You came today! I thought that you were going to miss work and I was so worried! Being hours late without warning made me think that you were in the hospital, I’m so relieved you’re okay!” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tim cringed internally, knowing that he was going to suffer.

“Tam, have I mentioned that raise planned for you? I’ve been planning on giving you another raise actually!”

Tam gave him an incredulous look before replying.

“Tim, while raises are very nice, you being consistently on time to work would be even better. Your… shall I say ‘night job’ clearly isn’t why since you’re not injured and there were no sightings of you yesterday? So would you care to explain?”

“Actually, I was ‘on the clock’ last night, but not in the suit. As you know, there's a lot of work that goes into my cases. Plus, while I may not have been in my suit, I was lucky to avoid being put in a suit.”

“Tim, you should know that you’re not allowed to die until you have finished all of your paperwork.”

“Tam look, I had a rough night okay. I’m just really tired. I’ll do my paperwork, just please don’t kill me.”

Tam’s face brightened at that. “I’ll bring you your usual coffee once it’s ready!” She said with a smile.

Tim got whiplash from the complete change in attitude Tam showed. He slowly walked into his office, before collapsing into his chair to work on the dreaded paperwork. Luckily, Tam walked in with his mega-sized coffee cup soon after, which he promptly chugged, downing it completely in seconds.

“Oh and Tim- before I leave I just wanted to remind you of the meeting in an hour. Good luck!”

Tim sighed before getting a start on his paperwork, hoping to get it finished before the meeting.

___

Tim sighed as he sat down in his office chair  _ “God I hate Board Meetings” _ . He laid his head down on the table hoping for the universe to give him some sort of break. After not even a minute, he heard a sound of breaking glass and of someone oh so familiar to him.

“Go away, Jason. I’m tired.”

“What the fuck is up Replacement? Also, you told me I could come in. Sure, I didn’t exactly use the door, but you never specified!”

“I did say that, didn't I. Well, did you bring food at least? For your, dear brother?” He said, even though he knew Jason didn’t really consider him a brother, but well guild tripping works.

“Of course I did, it’s a well-known fact at this point that you can’t be trusted to feed yourself. Without us, gosh, you would probably starve to death, saying that you're fine the entire time.”

“Just give me the food Jason, I’ve been bullied enough today, by both people and animatronics. I guess I owe it to you since you brought me food so uh, ask away I guess.”

“Well, Like I have asked  _ many _ times at this point, what the hell happened this morning?”

“I went to Freddy Fazbears for a case and worked as a nightguard. Fan-fucking-tastic idea of mine. I thought the threat would be some worker or intruder who breaks in at night for the murders maybe, or maybe in the day. I was planning on looking for evidence. But then- the animatronics attacked. They’re the real threats. Foxy almost bit my fucking head off, and then I ran out of power. Fun fact actually- right before six when the power was out I heard Freddy’s footsteps near me. Fun time.”

“So just a quick recap. You stole my case, got a job at the crime scene, for some idiotic reason, and almost got killed by some animatronics. What else am I forgetting? Oh, yeah, you hung up on me too.”

“Hear me out here- Foxy had tried to get me and was at the door. I needed to focus okay.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that my concern for you was distracting. I guess next time you don’t show up for patrol I’ll just ignore it and move on without you!”

Tim smirked before his eyes filled with crocodile tears. 

“Did I make Jason Angy?”

Jason glared at him. 

“Well, at least it’s over now, even if you are being a dick about it.”

Tim chuckled awkwardly and looked at the ground before replying.

“Well uh, about that- I signed up for five days? In my defense it was the minimum amount-”

“ _ Five Days _ ??? What the fuck replacement. Do you have no self-preservation? Did you lose your survival instincts?”

Tim chuckled darkly.

“Yeah, I probably lost it with my spleen!”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???”

“Yeah actually that was a joke! Just not a very good one I guess.”

“Yeah, sure, ok. I don’t believe you, but ok. We’ll go back to that later.” Jason looked like he was about to have a crisis.

Tam popped into the room just then, obviously having heard the conversation.

“Tim, your lunch break ends in five minutes. And Jason I expect you to pay for that window.”

“Sure thing. Just after I find out what Tim is hiding from me.” Jason responded with a smile.

“Good luck with that! He has quite a lot of secrets from everyone. If you need help getting him to talk, you can always ask me. As long as you don’t hurt him of course.”

Tim interrupted their conversation angrily yelling “Why are both of you teaming against me? Tam I thought I could trust you!” He looked at Tam with a pleading look, but she clearly was not on his side with this.

“As I said, my offer still stands,” Tam replied with no hesitation.

“Okay! Everyone out! I’m gonna do some work. Fuck you guys. Get out now before I make you use the new entrance Jason made”

Tam smiled sweetly at them before leaving.

“That sounds epic though!” Jason said, plopping down onto the couch, just to annoy Tim.

Tim sighed, collecting himself and slipping into his work mask.

“Jason. Get. Out. Now.” he said cooly, his tone colder than ice.

Jason shivered under the weight of his gaze before smiling with an evil glint in his eye.

“Aw, did I make Tim Angy?”

Tim replied by getting up, picking Jason up and throwing him out the window.

“And stay out!” He yelled through the empty air where the window used to be.

__

Tim hesitantly entered the office again, this time he was prepared though. He had brought his phone, a battery pack, and a knife. Just in case. He nodded to Dave as they passed each other.

“Have fun on the shift Ted!” Dave said with a creepy smile before exiting the building, leaving Tim alone with the animatronics.

Tim pulled out his phone and called Jason, prepared to stay on call all night (with his battery pack), considering Jason would probably pitch another fit if he didn’t call.

“Hey, Jason. Calling as I said I would, to soothe your paranoia!”

“You say that like I have no reason to be nervous? Like you didn’t almost get attacked yesterday?”

“I can handle myself! I learned from the first night.”

The phone started to ring again. Tim answered it.

" _ Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place _ .”

Tim took a quick look at the cameras. Nothing had moved yet, so he was good.

“ _ You know... Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? _ ”

“Oh, so that's what I heard last night” Tim said

“What?”

“Yeah, when the power went off yesterday, I heard some ominous footsteps. I’m fine though! Nothing happened!”

“Tim! You almost died!”

“Yeah? And why do you care?” Tim laughed.

“That's something else we are going to address, but I’ll let it go for now so you can actually listen to this phone guy”

“ _ I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… _ ”

“Yeah, I figured that out yesterday”

“ _ Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that _ .”

Tim started laughing.

“Hey Timborine, you good?”

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine, just that's the most bullshit thing I’ve heard in my life.”

_ “Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know.” _

“Oh- that’s why he attacked me so suddenly yesterday. The others move from camera to camera, he just attacked me out of the blue.”

_ “Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." _

Tim sighed before picking up the tablet and checking the cameras. The only notable things were Foxy peeking out of the curtain in Pirate Cove, and Bonnie had moved to the dining hall but no else had moved. He sighed in relief, that his life was not threatened yet.

“Nothing interesting yet really. So no need to be nervous yet Jason.”

“Am I not allowed to worry about my baby brother?” Jason asked teasingly.

“Am I not allowed to be investigating a lead without you looking over my shoulder?” Tim teased back, ignoring the part of his brain telling him that Jason is lying and doesn’t think of him as a brother.

“Yeah, maybe when you are competent enough” Jason teased back. Tim tried to ignore the part of himself saying that Jason wasn’t just teasing, but actually didn’t think he was good enough.

He laughed awkwardly before checking the time. 

“It’s 1 am.” He stated awkwardly. Before checking the cameras to see Bonnie in the west hall corner. Bonnie seemed to be the most active weirdly enough.

“So, did any of them move?”

“Yeah, Bonnie moved. Again. He just keeps moving.”

“So, um, about those things you talked about. You know, when you mentioned that I don’t care if you die?”

“That was a joke! I know that you guys care about me?” He said trying to sound convincing but failing.

“Yeah, I’m not buying what you're selling, so why don’t you just tell me what's really going on in that head of yours.”

“Nothing- well not nothing. But nothing bad. I’m fine Jason, really. Stop worrying.”

“Look, I don’t want you to die, ok? I know I haven’t exactly been the nicest to you, considering our, erm,  _ history _ , but I care now! I went to therapy and all that shit, so I’m better now. You can trust me, even if I probably don’t deserve it, but you can still talk to me.”

“Jason I- I’m gonna check the cameras.” He knew that Jason had to be lying. He  _ wanted  _ to believe him but… no one cares about Tim. His parents didn’t- they never spent time with him. They just always left. Bruce didn't. He didn’t want to accept Tim in the first place, but Tim forced his way in. Dick didn’t love him. Dick took the Robin when Tim wasn’t useful enough. And Damian- Damian just wanted Tim to die. So Jason had to be lying or maybe-

His train of thought skidded to a halt when he realized he couldn’t find Bonnie. His mind went back to what phone guy had told him: “ _ There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors.”  _ He felt his stomach sink as he reached over to turn on the hall light, and… there was Bonnie. Right outside his door. He slammed the door shut button and checked where the others were. Foxy was still in his cave with the curtain shut, Freddy was on stage, and Chica was in the east hall.

“Bonnie’s at the door.” He said numbly.

“The animatronic is at your door?”

“Yeah- I-I’ll check again quickly but he was.” Tim turns on the hallway lights, only to see that Bonnie had left.

“He’s gone- he’s in the dining hall now but he was there.”

“Well, maybe you should have let me sneak in there and help you, since you seem to need it. Plus, you wouldn’t be able to get around our amazing conversation.”

“Jason you would die. I’m not risking that.”

They spent the rest of the night in collective silence, punctuated with small talks when the animatronics got too close. Bonnie and Chica seemed to be the only threats really, as Freddy didn’t move much and Foxy stayed in his cove. Once Tim reached six AM he said bye to Jason before hanging up, greeted the morning guard, and went home.

As he went to sleep he thought about how much better this night went than yesterday, and how he’d need to wake up in like an hour if he wanted to be on time for work today, but no big deal, as long as he had his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Fuck Up Outtakes:   
> "so uh, ask away I guess" was originally "so uh, ass away I guess"
> 
> and better in commentary to Tim throwing Jason out the window- etheral moon says "Tim be like: Y E E T"
> 
> also can I say? fnaf fics are great. you get essentially unlimited use of jumpscares as plot devices in conversations.
> 
> uhhh to end- kudos are great. bookmarks? even better. comments? fucking amazing (we try to reply too). but uhhh ty for reading. your amazing.


	3. night three? more like concerned dad and suspicous coworkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce worries. Dave is... Dave. And Tim fucks up as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo sowwy for being,,, weeks late with update. mostly my (sadbotniks) fault. sorry :(
> 
> but uhh this chapter? you get a title drop? you get tim being a little smart and a little stupid?
> 
> you get an (for our side) kind of updated chapter plan? and hopefully for you lovely readers, authors who wont take weeks to update next time (we might still take longer than b4 though case School) :D

Tim felt like he was run over by a bus. Twice, and backed over for good measure. He had minimal sleep due to the night shift and his day job, plus the very few hours he had slept the days before were filled with nightmares of murderous robots. He felt the most tired he had in, probably a few months, even with his shitty sleep schedule. He got ready for work like a zombie, having basically rolled out of bed and face planting on the floor before forcing himself to get up. Before leaving his bedroom to hopefully get some food before he leaves, he prayed that Jason wasn’t in his apartment this time. 

When he finally made it to the kitchen after walking into multiple walls and almost going back to bed to cry himself to sleep, he saw a note on the fridge from Jason. It said “Hey! You are probably annoyed with me for ‘breaking’ into your apartment once again. It’s not breaking in though! I didn’t actually break in, just entered, even if I did pick the lock, along with the rest of the security system. Anyways I made you some food, considering I  _ know _ you, and I know that you are not probably not going to even go through the effort of making food, just drinking your coffee. Eat this or there will be more breaking in the ‘breaking and entering’ in the future. Actually eat it, don’t try to throw it away, or hide it or whatever. I  _ will  _ know.” There was a cryptic smiley face at the end of the note. Who knew Red Hood actually cared this much.

Tim was honestly too tired to deal with Jason, even if it was just a note, so he grabbed the plate out of the fridge, not even bothering to heat it up before eating it. He could almost hear Jason going off about how eating it cold removes so much of the goodness from it. He, unfortunately, did not have the time to and did not care enough to either.

After eating the food Jason left him, he left for work all too aware of the fact that if he was late two days in a row Tam would make it so he wouldn’t be alive for the night shift. On his way to WE Tim almost fell asleep on his motorcycle multiple times, but thankfully managed to wake himself up. Arriving at WE he made a run for the elevators in the hopes of getting to the office right on time.

When he entered he was greeted by Tam staring at him, looking suspiciously at his tired expression and the bags under his eyes, and simply raising her eyebrows at him.

“Decided not to sleep again, did we?” She said even though she clearly knew the answer already.

“You try sleeping when there's robots trying to kill you at every turn!”

“...there have been no robot attacks in Gotham, or anywhere in the past few days for that matter. Next excuse.”

“Tell that to all the missing children and night guards. It’s really strange how it all seems to point to one place, this weird kids restaurant that just so happens to have a bunch of robots that would  _ never _ attack a human. “

Tam raised her eyebrows at him, again. “You decided to solve a murder cause by taking a night shift job there that mysteriously kills most people in it? What happens if you die. Who will do the paperwork?”

Tim forced himself to laugh before replying, “We both know you wouldn’t let me get out of paperwork. Even in death. It’s not like anyone knows how to stay dead in Bruce's family.”

While he did joke around with Tam about it, this was just more confirmation that doing work and jobs for people is all he’s good for. 

“Tim” 

No one actually cares about him, they just care about what he can do for them. And really, that’s a fair point considering how unlikeable he is. Bruce doesn't even care, and Tim was the one who rescued him from the time stream. 

“Tim!”

Honestly, why would he even think Bruce cares? He didn’t  _ want  _ Tim as a robin. Tim has to force his way into the family, and now he's shocked that he doesn’t have a place-

“Timothy Drake! I swear to god if you don’t snap out of this right now.”

“Sorry- I got distracted. Thinking about all the meetings today!”

Tam sighed frustratedly before rubbing her temples. “Ok- you know what? Go home Tim. You’re not going to get anything done like this, and you’re more likely to drop dead than get anything done. You aren’t in a good place physically or mentally. If I find out you have worked on anything related to WE this week, I swear to everything that is holy, I will tell Bruce about everything that has happened..”

“...everything?”

“Everything.”

“Including the spleen thing?”

“Especially the spleen thing.”

“Well, I guess I’ll head home then. Thank you for your weird way of caring I guess?”

“Oh don’t think that you’re getting off easy. You’re working double hours next week to make up for this.”

Tam’s frown was quickly replaced with a passive aggressive smirk, as if their conversation had never taken place.

“Have a good day!”

Tim sighed before making his way back to the elevator. He made his way towards the elevator and pressed the button to open it, expecting it to be empty when it opened. Instead, he was greeted by Bruce. As soon as Bruce looks at him, concern floods onto his face before he covers up all emotion, as usual.

“Hey Tim, how are you doing?” Bruce asked.

“Um, yeah. I’m, completely fine Bruce, there isn’t any reason for you to be concerned.”

“Are you sure? You don’t exactly look fine” Bruce responded doubtfully.

Tim sighed tiredly before responding. “Yeah, I’m sure I’m fine.”

“Maybe you should go home? You look really tired, like more than usual. You haven’t been patrolling either.”

“Yeah I’m heading home right now, Tam is sending me home early.”

“She’s sending you home early… if Tam is sending you home early it must be really bad huh.” 

Bruce said not even bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

“Maybe we should just go to the manor instead? We could have Alfred check you over. You might be sick.”

“Really Bruce, I’m fine. Plus my motorcycle is here.”

“...You’re not riding your motorcycle home. You’re gonna pass out halfway there! You know what, scratch that because you won’t even make it halfway”

“Well then what do you suggest I do? My motorcycle is still here like I said.”

“Look, I’ll drive you to the Manor and if it really matters that much to you, we can put it in the back of the car.”

“My motorcycle will not fit in the back of a car? And you think that I’m the one who isn’t doing so good.”

“We can take it apart. If we do that it’ll fit in the back! Then we can just put it back together at the manor.”

“No? We aren’t taking my motorcycle apart. Do you even have the equipment for that.”

“No, but we can borrow it from one of the departments. This is Wayne Enterprises after all.”

“Are you on crack? We are not taking my motorcycle apart! My masterpiece is not going to be destroyed by the likes of you! Besides, even if we did do that, they would ask questions. What would you say?  _ ‘Yeah, I’m just taking apart Tim’s motorcycle so it can fit in the back of my car, I’ll return it in a few minutes.’ _ “

“I’m the CEO. They can’t question me.”

“Actually, I’m the CEO right now Bruce. I’ve been the CEO ever since you got lost in the timestream.”

“Close enough.”

“Not really, but go off I guess”

“Fine, I’m Bruce Wayne. They can’t question me.”

“I mean, they technically can? It’s not like you have any ownership of the company right now.”

“But, If I tell people I'm Bruce Wayne it’s kind of a power move. They usually just let me do what I’m doing. I only use this power for emergencies. And this qualifies as one.”

“It’s not really an emergency, plus even if you could manage to get ahold of the tools to do the job, I wouldn’t let you actually go through with it.”

Bruce sighed in defeat, “Fine, I’ll send someone to pick up your motorcycle.”

“Fine, but as long as Jason doesn’t pick my bike up. I think he might steal it with how much he already obsesses over it.

__

“So Tim, you know that you can talk to me right? I’ll always listen, and if you need help I’m here.”

“...Is this an impromptu therapy session? Bruce, I’m fine. Plus if that’s what this is, you could at least get an actual therapist.”

“So you are clearly about to collapse, so you haven’t been sleeping. You haven’t been patrolling at all this week, so what am I missing here? The pieces simply don’t fit together. Are your meds not working. Do you need new meds? I can get you new meds if you need them.”

“Bruce, my meds aren’t working because I’m not taking them. I haven’t been sleeping at night for the past few days.”

“You haven’t at all? That’s even more concerning. Why aren’t you sleeping? Is something wrong? Is it nightmares?”

“Well, I’ve been working the night shift lately and I haven’t had the time for sleep.”

“What do you mean you have been working the night shift? You haven’t been patrolling and I haven’t seen any updated cases recently.”

“It’s not important. Classified info.”

“...I’m Batman? You don’t keep classified info from Batman.” Tim was done with Bruce's protective dad BS. It’s not like he was there when Tim  _ actually _ needed him.

“Well deal with it. If you don’t mind, I'm going to go take a nap, unless you want to stop me?” Tim said, before pushing past Bruce and heading upstairs to his old room before collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep, not even needing his medication.

__

Tim woke up feeling much better than before, no longer physically dead, but still mentally dead, as all teenagers are. He  **_c r a v e d_ ** coffee. Before the caffeine withdrawal symptoms could kick in he made his way to the kitchen to get a cup of liquid cocaine, or ambrosia your choice.

“...you really don’t know anything Dick? You haven’t talked to him in months? Well, what am I supposed to do? He almost collapsed at work today. He told me he had a night shift, but we both know he is willing to lie to get us off his back. Who have I talked to? Cas, Steph, Babs, even Damien, but nobody’s talked to him outside our typical vigilante stuff. Why would I talk to Jason? Don’t they hate each other? Jason has literally tried to kill Tim, and Jason refuses to call Tim by his name, instead opting for ‘replacement’, so I don’t know why they would be close.”

You know what, fine, I will talk to Jason, but I doubt I’ll get anything useful from him.”

Bruce is about to call Jason. Shit. He was so screwed. He needed to leave. It looked like Tim wasn’t going to be getting his coffee. Dang. Tim internally groaned, suffering at the thought of having to continue without his coffee. Tim slipped through the manor to the front door, silently closing it before getting on his motorcycle and leaving, still planning to get his coffee.

  
  


__

“Hey, Ted? Ready for your shift today?” Dave said with an… odd smile on his face.

“Yeah man I’m ready. Did something happen? You seem happier today.”

“Yeah, I got to use one of the old suits today. Sometimes they let us daytime employees entertain the kiddos. Make kids smile… it just always brings a smile to my face.” Tim couldn’t help but notice that while that seemed plausible, all of his detective instincts were telling him that it wasn’t true. That there was something extremely wrong. He couldn’t help but pay close attention to Dave’s appearance and actions. Find the problem, because there was something wrong with him. After looking for a few seconds he noticed something heart-stopping.

A bloodstain on Dave’s face.

Dave noticed where Tim was looking quickly and freaked out for a second, before quickly covering his panic up. “Thanks for pointing that out to me man, I did some… painting earlier before I came into work and I thought I got all of it. I guess I didn’t.”

Before Tim could question him more about the mysterious stain he waved goodbye and left, leaving Tim alone in the cold, empty, hallway. As Tim made his way to the office he mostly thought about Dave’s weird behavior, which while suspicious, was not incriminating, but he couldn’t help but notice a weird smell that seemed to be coming from the storage room. It seemed to be strangely metallic? Maybe the animatronics had been cleaned, but either way he had to get to the office soon or he was in a lot of danger.

Once he got situated in the office, preparing for the night, the phone rang again. Tim picked it up, listening to Phone Guy.

" _ Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. _ ”

Tim laughed, thinking about all the unsolved missing persons cases that disappeared while working at Freddy’s. That was an understatement.

“ _ I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. _ ”

“Of course not Phone Guy, why would they be dead? This is  _ obviously _ a very safe environment.”

“ _ Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! _ ”

“I thought you said ‘Don’t worry it’s safe’, ‘People don’t die in this job!’, ‘Don’t worry’, yeah you say that then you literally tell me to play dead.”

“ _ You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. _ ”

I wonder how that would work, especially if it was from a haunted robot. Maybe the person would survive, and the soul that was haunting the robot could use the person's body as a disguise to escape. But wouldn’t it rot and fall apart? The soul would probably have to find a different host body. But what happens if the person’s body survived even through all of this, and they were in control again. In control of their rotted, disgusting, corpse of a somehow still alive  _ thing _ . But that could never happen, Tim was just being really morbid.

“ _ Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side! _ " The line went dead.

“Thank you for your amazing pep talk Phone Guy. Really feeling the worry for my safety.” Tim realized he still hasn't called Jason, which he normally already did. Jason was going to kill him if he didn’t call soon. Tim reached into his pocket to grab his phone. It wasn’t there. He quickly looked around the room after checking all of his pockets. He couldn’t find it anywhere. Did he drop it somewh- no. He never went back upstairs. Tim left his phone at the manor.

“Shittttt.” 

**_Jason was actually going to murder him when he left._ **

Well, Jason can’t kill him if he doesn’t survive the night so he probably should check the cameras. Tim thought back to the strategy he had come up with earlier. The problem he has the most is keeping track of power, so what he’ll do is check the main stage to see which animatronics are moving, then check the lights on both doors. If one of the animatronics is there, he’ll close the door till it leaves. And he’ll occasionally check on Foxy.

Nothing new happened really, Freddy did look at the camera a few times but Tim didn’t think anything of it. Bonnie and Chica approached the door a few times each, but Tim just closed the door until they left. He finished with 21% of the power left, greeted the morning guard, and left.

Tim walked outside, trying to get away quickly, knowing Jason would be wanting to talk to him. He almost made it to his motorcycle before Jason pulled up beside it.

“Hey Replacement, how the fuck are you doing right now? Cause me? I’m doing great. Just worried sick about my goddamned baby brother, who not only snuck out to go to the job where he almost dies on the regular, but also didn’t bring his phone or  **_any_ ** way to contact him with him! It was Great.”

Tim could tell that if Jason didn’t kill him, Tim would wish he had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope. You have a good day :)  
> comments and kudos are appreciated but don't feel pressured  
> you're amazing just for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you thought in the comments! We hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
